Invisible
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: Every day it was the same, and no matter how she felt she couldn't change his feelings. It was obvious that she was falling for her idiot of a best friend and it didn't help much when he was always clinging onto her, but now that Lisanna was back; everything changed.LisannaXNatsuXLucy
1. self-loathing

Me-Hello, everyone, and I am so sorry for not updating Perfect for me like I had promised. A lot of stress this week, and a lot of stuff had happened which wasn't particularly planned. All I know is that, this Monday the chapter will be updated like scheduled, but in the mean time this is a new story that will be updated on Tuesday nights. I got this idea from an amv which I absolutely loved and it can be found at this link watch?v=m8kysKgGy_A&lc=2JpCkHfvzXcheJ0jTqQ7euWnEkIO wdqe-SEZIZEM80U&feature=inbox

The link itself might not work but I tried, anyway the name of the video is Invisible by WonderfulLight091, and with permission to use the story behind the video we start our journey on my first LissanaXNatsuXLucy fan fiction. I've done a lot of Nalu fics but I've never done a Nalu story with Lisanna in the mix. I like Lisanna's character though, and unlike most stories I've read (even though they were good anyway) have her portrayed as a sinister character that is hateful and hates Lucy. This time she's going to be different and as she is in Perfect for me, she will be the same here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the story idea, or Fairy tail, but if I did Nalu would of happened already!

**Invisible **

Chapter 1: Self-loathing

Every day it was the same, and no matter how she felt she couldn't change his feelings. It was obvious that she was falling for her idiot of a best friend and it didn't help much when he was always clinging onto her, but now that Lisanna was back; everything changed.

He didn't ignore her, but it wasn't the same between them like it use to be. Natsu would always be found near Lisanna when Lucy entered the loud guild, but she didn't expect him to act the way he was. Whenever Lisanna would laugh, he would blush and stare at her with loving eyes, the eyes Lucy would often use on him. When Lisanna would cry, he would look around nervously before hugging her with all his might to get rid of the tears. He would do that for any of his precious nakama, but the way he acted around the cute white haired mage was different.

Lucy desperately wanted to question his behavior, but she knew that if she did, her heart would break into a million pieces. She didn't want to lose him, but it seemed like it was an ongoing battle with her feelings, and the want of making him happy.

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran over to his blond best friend. Lucy gave a slight smile as he gave her his trademark grin. Lisanna saw Lucy and waved which caused Lucy to feel weird; she knew Natsu liked Lisanna, and she thought she could live with it, but every time Lisanna would wave or smile at her, a wave of jealousy would flow through her very being. Lucy hated that feeling, and to brush it off, she waved back to Lisanna in case Natsu would question her actions, not that he would get the reason behind them.

"Natsu…do you want to go on a mission today?" Lucy questioned, usually Natsu would say yes, but on occasion there would be a no which was very unusual for the dragon slayer. When Lisanna came back, it meant fewer missions for Lucy because Natsu wanted to spend time with her, and Lucy knew that feeling since everyday she wanted to spend time with the fire breather. Deep inside Lucy just knew that Natsu was in love with Lisanna despite that sliver of hope that he liked her as well. Lucy felt invisible most of the time to Natsu and despite being noticed by most of Fairy tail, they couldn't see her heartbreak, they couldn't see the tears that she cried on the inside, and they couldn't see the hurt of watching someone you love go after someone else. She finally understood how Lyon felt when it gave to Juvia whom was desperately in love with Gray. It hurt.

"Not today, Luce, maybe tomorrow?" Natsu told her upon which Lucy gave a small smile and merely walked away. Natsu knew she was upset with him, but he also knew that Lucy wasn't being herself and it bugged him that his teammate looked so damaged and broken. He didn't understand her sometimes, but he knew that she wasn't herself, and he wanted to find out why.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Lisanna questioned Natsu as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go after her, I'll be back." Natsu spoke and without a moment's notice he vanished from sight. Lisanna smiled at this, and was happy to be back home with everyone. She met the new members as well and she wished she could befriend Lucy like Natsu has but Lucy seems to have put up a shield around her heart. Lisanna knew that she wasn't like this before, but she also knew that it could possibly be Natsu which could be another reason why the blond didn't seem to enjoy her company. Natsu was near her everyday which if someone liked the boy, it would cause pain, but not the pain that was external, but an internal pain that only affected the heart.

Lucy…" Lisanna spoke as she wished that Lucy would find a way to get over this pain she felt, and become stronger from it.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried out as he held onto Lucy for dear life like he use to whenever he felt he was going to lose her. He still felt that way now, but he couldn't help the way he felt toward Lisanna.

"Leave me alone for now; I need some time to think." Lucy spoke up with a sharp voice which made Natsu cringe from the sound of it. Natsu heeded her words and released her body from his grip and watched her figure as it distanced itself from him. He smelt the salty water at it had cascaded down her cheeks. He knew that he was the one hurting her but why he didn't know, but all he knew was that one day he would tell Lisanna his feelings, but the first step was to get the old Lucy back. He didn't know how, but as he thought about this he ran back to the guild to Lisanna. The one person that his eyes could linger on for hours at a time, but make Lucy feel so invisible.

Me-I hope you guys like the first chapter, and next chapter there will be a lot more happening, and just remember to review, and if you want it to continue, I need at least up to five reviews, so if you like it just review and tell me what you think of it, and make sure you check out the video with the story that made this possible.


	2. mixed-signals

Me- yep, chapter two and a really cute Nalu moment, and I've been watching a lot of Lovely complex, re-watching that is, and a recently new manga called Hyokoi, so don't be surprised if I use some ideas from the manga and all. Anyway, enjoy!

Warning: This chapter as a mild rape scene where someone attempts it so if you're not comfortable with reading that then skip through it or skip the chapter all together.

Rating for chapter: M in case, so I apologize ahead of time, and this is my first time writing something so provocative.

**Invisible **

Chapter 2: Mixed-signals

Fridays were the days that Lucy looked forward to the most. She didn't have to worry about Natsu and Lisanna's budding relationship as they grew closer as the days went on. She knew she'd occasionally run into guild members on Friday's which were her known shopping days. She loved Friday's since she didn't go to the guild to see the couple, and the fact of getting some new clothing made her more ecstatic for that day to come. Friday was tomorrow and the fact that she was sitting at the guild, watching Lisanna and Natsu chat like some old-married couple made her chest feel heavy and her eyes clouded with tears that never came out.

Mirajane noticed Lucy's strange behavior as she gave the blonde celestial mage a hot cup of tea which normally would calm Lucy down when she was upset, or angry, but it didn't work this time. Mira couldn't help but worry over her friend as the blond drank the tea without an expression on her porcelain face.

"Lucy, are you ok, you've been quite down as of late." Mira stated as Lucy looked up at the bar-maid in frustration. Lucy didn't show it, but she was frustrated, she couldn't talk to Mira for advice because Lisanna is her sister, and it wouldn't go over well if she talked about her problems when they involved said sister. Lucy gave off her best fake smile as she hid all of her emotions deep within her so that she wouldn't show them she was hurting. She had to be strong, otherwise her other companions would worry over her to much, and neglect themselves.

"I'm fine Mira-San, I promise, I'm just tired." Lucy said with a giggle which from across the room, Natsu could tell it was fake since the Lucy he knew was always so bubbly and light, and the way she had laughed gave out a tense sound that only he had noticed as if she were straining the laugh.

"Ok, but Lucy, if there is ever a problem, you know you can tell me anything." Mira spoke as Lucy nodded and decided to get up to leave.

"I'm going to go, I want to get some sleep so that I can wake up early tomorrow for my shopping trip." Lucy spoke and Natsu immediately knew that she was in pain, but why was all he had questioned as his eyes followed her as she began to walk away until she was stopped by Mira for a second.

"Lucy, why don't we get an all girl group to go, it could be a girl's night out!" Mira exclaimed oblivious to Lucy's obvious discomfort of the idea. She loved all her friends at Fairy Tail, even Lisanna, but she loved going alone on her trips since they were also days she spent thinking about her problems, and writing them out so that she didn't let her feelings bottle up and kill her inside.

"Um…, I don't know." Lucy spoke as Mira's facial expression changed, and an idea popped into her head.

"Lucy, I know something's bothering you, and I know that you probably let them out through writing, but it's better to tell someone. Why don't you go with a person you can trust, your best friend, the one person who can be there for you." Mirajane spoke up as Lucy began to think of the possible options she has, and then she realized that the one person who understood her the most was Levy, the bookworm, whom was always there for her no matter how simple her problems were compared to everyone else. She then knew that Mira was right, and if she had to tell anyone, it would be the blue haired bookworm, Levy.

"I'll take Levy then, thank you for the advice Mira-san!" Lucy spoke as she went to go find Levy, the one person she could trust with her emotions that were overflowing with envy, and love for her partner and teammate, Natsu.

It didn't take long to request Levy to join her for the shopping spree, but it wasn't much trouble convincing her to go either. Lucy was now even more avid in the thought of going shopping with her best friend. She didn't have to deal with Natsu paying attention to Lisanna and she could easily buy super cute outfits that could possibly get her a boyfriend that would actually like her back.

Lucy arrived home with a few minutes to spare; she was exhausted as she climbed right into bed without changing or even the proper use of hygiene. She'd brush her teeth and all in the morning, but for now all she wanted was to sleep in her cozy and warm bed. The night dragged on as her bed grew warmer than the normal temperature that would be considered normal for a regular bed. Lucy, however, didn't pay attention and snuggled closer to the warmth.

Natsu watched Lucy's actions as she snuggled against his chest without waking up from her slumber. She was out cold and Natsu was grateful for that, otherwise he wouldn't be able to think properly about why Lucy was so upset. Lucy smiled as she snuggled closer, whispering Natsu's name as she went which caused the dragon slayer to blush crimson from the gesture.

"Luce…" Natsu spoke up as he leaned down toward her face, but stopped himself as the thought of kissing her crossed his mind. He contemplated that thought for a moment and played it off as it was nothing; it had to be normal for a teammate to think like that about their partner.

Lucy slept like a log while Natsu was wide awake, and stayed that way the whole night, preferring the comfort of watching the calming expression on Lucy's face opposed to the fake smiles and acts of being fine. This was the Lucy he loved, always content and happy, but wait…did he just say love; Natsu refused those feelings and thought about the one person he loved, Lisanna. He obviously thought that in a platonic way.

Natsu shrugged as he continued to watch over Lucy's figure, afraid that he would miss he smile that would be replaced in the morning by a frown, and fake smiles. He hated how worried he was of her, on days he rather be talking to Lisanna so that he can get closer to her, she always worried him, and it made him completely loose focus of his original objective of the day.

Mourning quickly came and Natsu had already snuck out of her bed as she rested peacefully with her back facing the bed, leaving her front open for someone to easily just kiss her without her knowledge of said incident. Natsu grew hot at the thought, but he didn't quite understand why, he loved Lisanna, but why was Lucy making him feel the same kind of emotions. Natsu stared at Lucy as without realizing it, his face crept in closer to her, and when they were mere centimeters apart, Lucy opened her eyes to the dragon slayer's flushed face.

"Natsu…, what the hell are you doing!?" Lucy spoke as she jumped out of bed upon waking up completely. Her heart was beating rapidly, and all the thoughts of her being invisible vanished. If she were invisible to him then why would he try kissing her, at least she was positive that's what it was.

"Don't think anything special of it, I was just thinking about how it would be to kiss Lisanna, and emotions came over me, and I ended up near you like that." Natsu spoke, embarrassed by the whole situation, and he knew he lied but what was he suppose to do when he was in love with another girl but was giving his partner the same type of feelings he felt toward the white haired mage.

"I see…" She couldn't believe that she had gotten her hopes up for that moment, and to think that she thought he actually liked her instead of Lisanna. She truly was invisible to him, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled every time Lisanna was in the room, or the way his eyes would watch her figure as if something could take her a way at any moment. She wished that it was her, why couldn't he love her the way that she loved him. Lisanna has obviously not noticed the way he is around her, and yet, she couldn't be mad at Lisanna since she was the first one to be with him. It was only fair, and she hoped someday to be able to accept them as a couple and move on, but not now.

"Lucy…what's wrong!?" Natsu questioned in a panic as Lucy's brown eyes were leaking with the salty water that was known as tears. Natsu hated that scent since it meant that person was sad, and he knew he caused it, but he didn't want to believe that he was the cause of Lucy's pain, the reason why she didn't act like her old self.

"Get out, please, just leave me alone!" Lucy screamed as she launched a book at his head which he dodged and escaped out the window. She hated this pain in her chest, and she couldn't do anything about it, Natsu was such an idiot and she couldn't even form words to scold him properly for his denseness. Why was he so dense, didn't he see that she was in love with him.

It had been three hours and Lucy was calmly sitting on her bed after a bath, and all hygiene related tasks plus changing into a cute skin tight black dress which she absolutely adored. Normally she wouldn't wear it out in daylight if it was only for a shopping trip with Levy, but Natsu made her so angry that she's going to try filling the void in her heart with other men whom can make her feel like Natsu does.

"Lu-Chan…?" Levy questioned as she entered Lucy's apartment to see Lucy looking in a sexy attire.

"I'm sorry Levy-Chan, but I need to get Natsu out of my thoughts." Lucy explained as Levy soon understood what was going on. It didn't take long for Lucy to explain all of what had transpired today in her apartment with the Salmon haired idiot.

"That bastard, why would he do that to you?" Levy questioned while Lucy shrugged not minding Levy's choice of words since in that moment, he truly was what she called him.

"I don't know, I feel like he's just confusing me, and I don't want to be confused with my own feelings cause then it makes me feel worse." Lucy explained while Levy nodded, the two finally reaching there destination after leaving Lucy's apartment. It was a quaint little shopping village where there was many shops that resembled small houses, or huts. Lucy was looking forward to this, and she wouldn't let Natsu bring her down, but if only she knew what was in store for her.

As they walked around town, many guys ogled Lucy's body, but soon after they were burnt to a crisp by an unknown figure. Natsu said he wouldn't follow her, but he was worried as usual, and he hated it. He didn't even understand why he didn't like the other males staring at her. He truly love Lisanna so to make these feelings stop he would have to stop worrying about Lucy's well being so that the feelings he has for Lucy will disappear, and become transparent, invisible. He would have to ask Lisanna out, and Monday was the deadline, and despite the reaction he got this morning he was hoping Lucy would help him with the confession because there was no possible way she liked him, and if she helps him, then he will know and can stop the unwanted feelings all together.

Lucy had spot a nice boutique as she went into a quick jog to get to the store, her dress riding up her thigh as she moved. Lucy felt completely embarrassed by the dress, but she had to withstand it so she can get past her feelings for Natsu. Before she got the store, a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her into an Alleyway when Levy wasn't paying attention, the perfect opportunity. When Lucy was snagged, she tried her best to scream out but the man covered her mouth which muffled up her pleas for help.

"We caught a real beauty didn't we?" The man holding Lucy spoke as another walked up in front of Lucy and put his palm on her thigh and moved it up, moving the dress along with it, revealing a thong which Lucy immediately regret putting on. She wanted attention, but not like this. She was already blushing from the contact and the fact that her underwear was showing.

"We got a sexy one; let me tell you, I want a peak." The men exclaimed as he took the hem of the piece of underwear and ripped it off her body revealing what was underneath, upon which Lucy screamed at the force of it. The man grew closer as he placed his palm there feeling the wetness. The other man began to grope her breast which she let out another scream to, and they didn't stop. She was scared, she made a mistake of wearing the dress and she hated the fact that she couldn't move her body out of the fear that ran through her. What if they succeeded in raping her, she would feel dirty, and where was Levy, she needed her. Lucy thought for a second and was actually grateful that Levy was ok, since the men could overtake her as well since she is so small.

"I want to see the rest, should I tear it off?" The man who was groping her said as the other man took off his pants ready to penetrate her.

"Go ahead; I wouldn't mind seeing those huge racks outside of the dress." He spoke licking his lips in satisfaction. He walked over as he was prepared to do it, and once he did, she would no longer be a virgin, and she had always wanted her first time to be with Natsu. The other man began to tear off her dress as she now stood in only her laced braw which the men licked their lips in delight, but before the Man could fondle her breasts, fire spread across his body before he could while the other man was now against the wall being held up by his throat.

"YOU EVER…TOUCH…LUCY…AGAIN, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" The dragon slayer announced as the two scattered, leaving an embarrassed Lucy behind as she was crying, she wanted to be stronger, but what was the point if the person she was trying to stop her feelings for was always protecting her. He somehow always knew that she needed help, but why was that. Natsu saw Lucy as he blushed furiously, and took off his scarf to cover her up the best he could, but even then she barely had much on.

Natsu sighed as he lifted her up bridal style and ran back to her apartment, leaving Levy behind where she was looking for Lucy. Once they reached the apartment, Lucy got fully dressed feeling violated and exposed. Natsu looked up at her as he held her.

"Lucy, please don't wear something like that again, I don't like it when they stare at you like that, and do you realize how dangerous it is when there's creeps like that who want to do that to one girl on an everyday basis. Those people either rape you and leave or after their done they would of taken you with them so that they can do that every day of their lives with you as prisoner." Natsu spoke up, but as soon as he said that, Lucy couldn't help but snap at him.

"Would you stop it," Lucy yelled as she pushed him away. "I'm grateful for you saving me, trust me I really am, but would you stop making me feel so confused all the damn time. You're sending me mixed-signals Natsu, and I can't handle it anymore. Is it me or Lisanna that you want? You should only choose one not both of us, but then again maybe I'm just that girl whom acts as a substitute of Lisanna where you can kiss me and everything because that fills the void of you not being able to kiss her."

Natsu stood there in silence as Lucy ranted on about it, she wasn't wrong that much he knew. What was it that he wanted because it definitely wasn't this; he didn't want to fight with Lucy, but he also couldn't figure out his feelings which meant that he has decided.

"Will you help me ask out Lisanna?"

Me-I'm sorry, god I was blushing while writing that mid rape scene, I don't like writing stuff like that much unless it's between two characters in love, and don't worry much about what's going on ok. Natsu's confused at the moment. He'll figure out soon enough, and as for Levy, she will find Lucy because Friday didn't end yet. Please review, another five I'm going to ask for, and I'm glad I got six though I'm more into reviews to tell me what they like and stuff, because it makes me a better writer. Besides when us authors whom work hard on our stories to gain fans, we don't want a review saying update or omg, or uh-oh, or just one word in general, we want to hear your thoughts on the story. I don't care if you write stuff like that but please be considerate and just tell me one thing you like. It helps me get better at writing, and it helps you guys by getting a more interesting story. Thank you all =)


	3. set-ups and jealousy

Me- yep, I'm struggling right now to write some of this chapter since I took my vicodin pill for my wisdom teeth and stuff which should have stopped hurting by now, but it was hurting today so I took it, and now I'm more exhausted then I was before. This is the next chapter upon which more complications arise and Lucy is thinking about the options she has. Possible jealous Natsu in this chapter, and if you didn't notice, Natsu still believes he has feelings for Lisanna, but it's obvious that he harbors his real feelings for Lucy which he's too dense to notice. This chapter is back to the original rating so nothing bad in this chapter like last one, but I did plan a bit where Natsu gets jealous and is starting to slowly realize his feelings for Lucy, but not quite yet, but will he notice those feelings too late.

**Invisible**

Chapter 3: set-ups and jealousy

To say Lucy was shocked was a bit of an understatement, she was furious. Natsu of all people, whom had just dragged her away from nearly getting raped and a person who had also showed signs of jealousy towards guys who even dared stare at her while completely sending her mixed signals was actually asking her of all people to help him get a date with Lisanna. The blond that was head over heels in love with the dragon slayer was now beginning to doubt her own feelings for him. Lucy knew she had to answer quickly since she had to return to Levy before she worried too much.

"Natsu, what the hell did you just ask me!?" Lucy yelled at him with a booming voice which nearly made his sensitive ears bleed.

"To help me with Lisanna…?" Natsu questioned again, but in less of a determined voice, and more nervous and frightened.

"How about no, and you're on your own. I'm done with you leading me on and making me think like you actually care about me." Lucy scolded him while becoming frustrated at him for even thinking she would help him win Lisanna over when she too loved him. Was she really so invisible that he didn't even notice the way she would gaze at him when he was talking to Lisanna. How stupid and dense was he anyway, obviously very dense and stupid since he barely gets my side of the argument.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Natsu questioned her, but she choose to ignore him and change into leather skirt and a white tank top that shaped her figure, matched with black high-heeled boots. Again she was dressed to kill, to angry to worry about the two guys grabbing her again since she was only going to get Levy and go straight to the guild in hopes of removing the feelings she had for Natsu.

"Lucy, what did I just tell you, stop wearing those kinds of clothes, they get to much attention." Natsu barked at the girl who looked stunning in her outfit. He was mad and it was obvious he was jealous, and wanted Lucy to himself, but he would never realize that until it was too late to even gain her attention.

"You're not the boss of me, and beside I'm going to the guild after I retrieve Levy." Lucy spoke up as Natsu blocked her way out and took her wrist and backed her into a wall.

"You're not leaving until you change." Natsu's hand felt hot on her wrist as she cringed from the heat as it proceeded in escalating in temperature. Lucy looked up into his eyes as he glared into her big brown eyes which didn't affect her as she removed his hand and exited through the door anyway. He wasn't her mother or father, and he sure as hell wasn't her boyfriend so why was he acting like a possessive boyfriend.

"Lu-Chan…!" Levy called out as she spotted Lucy whom was leaving her apartment, completely surprised by the fact that Levy was here instead of at the shops where she was last seen.

"Levy, when did you get here?" Lucy questioned as Levy hugged the blond.

"I was looking for you, but when I saw a bunch of scorched men I had figured that Natsu and taken you home to get changed or something." Levy spoke up with her cute way of saying things.

"I can't understand that guy, does he like Lisanna or not?" Lucy questioned while Levy shrugged.

"Want to go to the guild Lu-chan?" Levy questioned the avid blond as she smiled with great enthusiasm.

"You just read my mind because that's where I was going to go after I collected you, but they will think it's weird for me to be there on a Friday since I never go on today." Lucy spoke up as Levy nodded and followed the blond to the guild which took quite a few minutes to walk there, but when they had finally reached the place, a raging Natsu was waiting at the guild doors for Lucy to make her grand appearance in clothing that he didn't approve of.

"LUCE GOT YOU!" He spoke up as he tackled the blond to the ground which made Lucy's top and skirt rise ever so slightly. Her skirt revealing a bit more of her legs, while her top showed off her perfectly flattened stomach. Natsu was laying over her with his hands near her face and his only support while his knee was in-between her legs. It was an embarrassing position which made the two of them blush crimson, and even Levy whom was a viewer of the scene.

Again, the thought process that flew through Natsu's head ran through again with the same strange and intense urge to kiss Lucy whom was flustered with her hair all over the place making her k adorable, not that he would ever tell her that since it would make their friendship awkward.

"Natsu, you can get up now you know, I need to fix my clothes." Lucy spoke up as Natsu finally took notice to her messed up clothing which made Lucy look sexy which was something he didn't want other guild members to see. He let Lucy get up so that she can fix herself up properly, and when she stood up, everything was fixed and back to normal before he knew it. Not to say that he wasn't satisfied at that bit of information, but he couldn't help but be protective of her since she was his teammate after all.

When they entered the guild, everyone had stopped their usual shenanigans in preference to look at the group that just walked in, with a flustered Lucy, Levy, and Natsu.

"Oi, blondie, you're looking hot today, what's the occasion?" The notorious Laxus questioned from his post at the top floor. This emitted a growl from Natsu as he stood in front of Lucy, shading her from site which just confused Lucy even more.

"Thank you Laxus, but not much of an occasion, just mad at someone." Lucy spoke up as she moved past Natsu's figure and to the bar where Mirajane was confused by her arrival.

"Lucy-San, I thought you never come in on Fridays." Mirajane said in a questioning tone of voice. She was surprised to see the blond whom was normally shopping around this time, but upon seeing her expression and Natsu's reaction, she knew that they were fighting.

"I don't, not normally anyway." Lucy spoke up as Levy came over to sit next to the blond while Natsu kept a watchful eye on the guys whom seemed to be struggling to not to look at the blond beauty that was Lucy whom was dressed in a rather sexy attire.

"Lucy, is Flame brain bothering you?" Gray questioned the blond as he came over to Lucy whom was still steaming from her fight with Natsu and the initial embarrassment of what happened prior to entering the guild.

"Gray, you don't know the half of it, I just don't understand him. One moment I'm invisible to him as he converses with Lisanna, then I'm a somebody that he treats like someone he would like but I'm just getting confused. He's sending me all these mixed-signals, and instead of hurting me, he should make up his damn mind who he wants." Lucy ranted as gray just sat next to her and listened intently. Natsu was an idiot for leading a girl like Lucy on; she was a nice girl with the tendency of being violent, but only when her teammates intruded on her privacy, and the violence was always targeted towards Natsu.

"Don't worry about it too much, but shouldn't you and the flame brain be out of the guild right now?" Gray questioned as Lucy looked at the dark haired mage with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean by the both of us being off on Fridays? Natsu always comes on Fridays." Lucy spoke with confusion written all over her face.

"Natsu doesn't come here, at least not anymore. He always tells us he has somewhere to be, and everyone already knows that he go es after you and follows you around on your shopping trips. The first day you started having your Fridays off was the moment Natsu had finally cracked and stopped his conversation with Lisanna to see where you were. The idiot is constantly worrying over you that he never gets to express his true feelings for Lisanna." Gray spoke but stopped as Lucy was near to tears which Natsu immediately noticed while stomping over to the group with an angry look in his eyes. Gray stared at the blond and panicked.

"I'm sorry that I burden him with his feelings then, he doesn't have to worry about my well being." Lucy yelled as Natsu stopped in his tracks. He was the reason for her tears again, and he wasn't even near her this time. Would it be better if he stayed away from Lucy for a while, but Natsu had a hard time even staying away from the blond. It was similar to his urge to be next to Lisanna but sometimes stronger, but that just meant his friendship with Lucy was stronger than anything.

Lucy spun around to see Natsu's face which made her get up and try to run out the guild doors but she was stopped by someone whom was familiar to all of Fairy Tail. It was Sting, from when they were in the Grand Magic Games, and he came alone this time. Natsu despised sting, because Sting would constantly cling to Lucy in a way that irritated the flame user. After the games, Sting became very attached to the blond and tried his best to visit every chance he got, and this was one of those special occasions.

"Sting…" Lucy spoke as Sting quickly noticed Lucy's watering eyes which aggravated him.

"Who made Lucy cry!?" Sting questioned as he looked around the guild. Sting and Lucy had hit it off after the games so it was no surprise that they would of became a couple, but hearing how the guild praised them for looking cute together just made Natsu even more annoyed at SaberTooth's notorious Dragon Slayer.

"I think it was Gray to be honest." Cana, the guilds resident alcoholic spoke up out of amusement. Sting glared at the male as he began to remove his clothing like he always did without realizing it. Sting looked back down at Lucy who had grabbed on to his sleeve and hugged him which he accepted and hugged her back. Natsu couldn't help but rush over and pull her away from his arms and into his, but as soon as he did, she broke out of his grip and just stared into his eyes which softened upon staring into her chocolate orbs.

"Lucy…I…" Natsu began to say but was cut off as Lucy chose to speak first.

"No, I'm done with it, I'm giving up." The statement confused Natsu but to Lucy it meant that she would give up on Natsu fully and help him complete his mission with Lisanna since it would help her get over him.

"What are you…?" Natsu tried to speak but Lucy just looked up with a smile on her face.

"I'll help you get a date with her." Lucy said as Natsu grinned as the excitement of getting a date with Lisanna once he got the date that is.

"Really…!?" Natsu questioned while Lucy merely nodded which made the dragon slayer very happy, but that feeling wasn't as strong as it was before when he would talk to Lisanna. He didn't feel as confident as he did before when he first asked Lucy to help him get a date with his childhood friend. Granted, he wasn't confident then either, but he was more into the idea before. Why was it bothering him this much; he couldn't get a handle on it, he didn't understand why he was skeptical about Lucy decision to help him. It was as if he had hoped she would say she can't and that she's the one he should be looking at, but why would that make the fire breather happy in the first place.

As Natsu thought some more about his dilemma; Sting took the opportunity to talk some more with the blond whom was oblivious to Natsu's inner battle.

"Lucy, you did here about the dance this upcoming Saturday, right?" Sting questioned her as she looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What dance?" Lucy asked the blond boy as he sighed. He thought that she would of known.

"The dance happens every year, and the Friday before the dance is when everyone discusses plans and gets the guest list ready on who will be attending. It's a lot of fun, and every year there's always a pair that becomes a couple by the end of the night. They say that it always happens to the most unlikely pair, and please don't ask why I'm excited, but I am." Sting spoke out while Lucy contemplated the idea of going.

"I guess I never heard of it since every Friday I don't come to the guild, but it does sound like a lot of fun. Don't you need a date though?" Lucy questioned Sting while he blushed crimson. Truth be told he was thinking of asking the celestial mage, but he was positive that Natsu would hit him for asking her, but if Natsu had someone else than Lucy was fair game.

"That's why I came here, will you be my date?" Sting questioned her which had led everyone to stare at Natsu who had turned around right when the question was asked, but what was he thinking?

Me-sorry to end it here but there's more to come, and I hope it's good so far. When the dance comes, there's going to be lots of drama, and dancing, plus singing, and the songs you should know if you've listened to new songs on the radio lately. Just enjoy, and please review. It's much appreciated.


	4. Lucy's answer in snow fall

Me- ok, here is the next installment for invisible, and remember that I'm updating them as they get written, and Perfect for me is on a little hiatus till I can write the next chapter the way I want to write it, and perhaps fix chapters in the story, but they will stay in the same story line, just paragraphs might be added and such. Anyway, here you are guys!

**Invisible**

Chapter 4: Lucy's answer in snow fall

The words that had come out of Sting's mouth shocked the blond to the extent of actually fainting on site, but what confused her was the fact that Natsu was acting like a complete lunatic. As soon as the words came out of Sting's mouth, Natsu had immediately spun around and marched over to Sting, much like a jealous boyfriend would.

"Natsu, what's your problem!?" Lucy questioned the Dragon Slayer as he attempted to hit Sting with full force for asking out his beloved partner. Natsu was confused by this sudden urge that he got, but he had shrugged it off and just assumed that it was nothing, and that the guy, if he asked out Lisanna, would be in worse condition, or so he told himself.

"This guy's my problem Luce." Natsu spoke out as Gray of all people gave Lucy thumbs up, upon which her face became crimson in color compared to her original porcelain shade. Gray was teasing her since he was the one who knew of her feelings for the Dragon Slayer, he and Levy were the only one's since Erza would of beat up Natsu till he agreed to go out with the blond.

"Why is he the problem when all he did was ask me out to that dance this Saturday?" Lucy spoke up as Natsu glared at Sting before letting him go and taking his original seat at the bar with Mira and friends.

"Well, that's awkward, but would you?" Sting questioned her as she looked up to the blond haired Dragon Slayer, and she couldn't help but smile up at him which was something Natsu took notice of quickly. He couldn't keep his eyes off the pair, and he couldn't figure out why Sting annoyed him so much when he hadn't previously.

"I'll think about it, give me till Thursday, Wedsday is my birthday." Lucy said as sting agreed to her proposal and gave her a big grin. He couldn't keep his eyes off Lucy, she was the one that he truly wanted, but someone was always in the way. She was still in love with Natsu, and that much was obvious, but he always had this worry that Natsu would someday reciprocate, and he felt that, that time was drawing near.

"Well, I'll see you around," Sting spoke but before he left he spun his head around to look Lucy in the eyes. "be careful, it's suppose to snow tonight, and if you get caught in it, you'll get a fever and I want you to be fever free for Saturday. "

"I promise to be careful Sting, I promise." Lucy smiled as he waved goodbye and left the guild. Natsu noticed that as soon as Sting left, he wasn't as annoyed as he had been previously, but he was nervous to find out about Lucy's answer which would be this Thursday.

"So, Sting is your new boyfriend?" Gray questioned the flustered blond as she shook her head in fury at the statement.

"No way!" Lucy barked back as she took her seat at the bar, she was already thinking of ways to get Natsu with Lisanna even know it made her heart hurt. Lucy knew that she had to help out a friend, and it so happened that Natsu was the friend, she was in love with that wanted someone else.

"Lu-chan, be careful today ok." Levy said as Lucy smiled slightly at her friend. Levy was worried for the blond too. Was she really the person to be worrying about all the time, she knew it would snow, and it wasn't much of a problem for her. Winter was her favorite season, and even though the snow wasn't falling in the winter like it would normally, she didn't mind it.

"I don't mind the snow, so I'll be fine, stop worrying about me, ok." Lucy told them as they all silently nodded, they would worry about Lucy even if she said that she was on a beach on vacation with Natsu whom can protect her from anything. Lucy was strong when she wanted to be, but she didn't get serious till it endangered all of Fairy Tail, her family, and anyone in that family mattered.

"Well, here you are." Mirajane said as she handed Lucy a coat, confused by the gesture, Lucy looked at Mira for a moment before the white haired mage nodded her head. Lucy accepted the coat as she put it on her body, it felt like she was encased in flames with the coat on, but despite that it reminded her of Natsu's body against hers. He would tend to sleep in her bed by sneaking in at night and the warmth of his body gave her comfort, more so than she could even explain.

A few hours passed before it started to get late and Lucy decided to head home with the snow falling down in a blizzard. She didn't expect so much snow, but then again, she didn't expect snow at all. The cold snow against her body froze every part of her even with the coat on. Lucy knew that by tomorrow morning she would have a cold, but as long as it was gone before Saturday, she was a happy person.

When Lucy got home, it surprised her when no one was there, but she figured that Natsu had decided to give her space because of their fight. Tonight, however, wasn't quite the night to leave the blond alone; her apartment was nice, but the only problem was that the heat didn't quite cut it for a blizzard like this. As soon as Lucy walked in, she sneezed already knowing that she was getting a cold, but as she got ready to take a bath and such; instead she had landed on the bed with a thud and slept the night away.

The next morning was the day that everyone at the guild grew worried for the blond since she did not appear on Saturday; one of the days she did come to the guild with a smile planted on her porcelain face. Natsu knew that it was weird of Lucy, not to appear on a Saturday so he decided to pay her a visit no matter how she was feeling. When he entered her apartment, he noticed how she was still in bed, panting heavily, and moving around, uncomfortable in the positions she tried.

"Luce…, you ok?" Natsu questioned his teammate as she gave a heavy cough in response. Natsu saw this and placed his forehead against hers while keeping his body temperature to its lowest so he could get an accurate reading. There was no doubt that she had a high fever, and it didn't help when she looked so uncomfortable.

By this time, Happy had flown in through the window with Gray whom Natsu wasn't happy to see since he could take advantage of the situation, or so Natsu's conscious mind told him. Gray looked down at the blond beauty, and Natsu inwardly cursed out since she was still wearing her little get up from yesterday which was showing off quite a lot of skin which he didn't like Gray seeing. It than hit Natsu that the reason she was sick was because she wore something like that and stayed at the guild till the blizzard had gotten worse. It was her fault was the reasoning the Natsu had deduced from observation, but he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the blond protectively as if another force was trying to take her away.

Lucy shook violently until she calmed downed and cuddled into the warm chest that was Natsu's, and Gray knew that was his time to go, but before he left he told Natsu that he would bring some soup ingredients back so that they can make her something as a team which even to strangers was a bizarre happening. Natsu had agreed to Gray's idea, but while he waited, he slept with Lucy in her bed as she cuddled into his chest from the radiating warmth which came from his Dragon Slayer magic.

Lucy suddenly opened her eyes as she sat up with flushed cheeks and sweat trickled down her forehead in a rapid manor. Out of all the illnesses, she had it pretty bad for just a fever and that was saying something considering the illnesses that could cause your own death.

As time passed, Lucy and Natsu sat across from each other thinking of random things to talk about till Gray got back. Lucy felt weak but she kept on talking, hoping that the fever would just disappear on its own.

"Luce, what's up with you lately anyway, why have you been acting the way you have been?" Natsu pondered as Lucy got on her hands and knees, rotating just about Natsu's chest with the breath on his face.

"Natsu, am I unattractive to you, or is Lisanna just better?" Lucy questioned in her delirious state of mind. Lucy had finally lost it and had made the fever get worse just by not resting, but before Natsu could answer, Lucy fainted and her lips met his for a few seconds before departing as she fell to the floor. Natsu couldn't help but feel his lips from the contact, but for some reason, he had enjoyed the kiss. It was somehow promising, and he wanted more, but before that, he placed Lucy back on her bed to rest easy and to keep her fever from escalating any further.

Thoughts flew through his mind as he thought of all the reasons Lucy asked the question she did, and why he had liked the kiss. It was impossible for him to start liking his best friend, they've been together for ever but he refused to admit even the simplest form of feelings to her. She had now fallen asleep, and by this time Natsu had already figured that he would be catching her fever since they had contact, and even though he hated being sick, he wouldn't mind it as long as Lucy was the one who gave him the fever. He pondered his thoughts as he processed the information he had just thought of and shrugged those feelings off as if they were nothing. He had been doing that ever since the fear struck him that he was in love with his best friend, he didn't want to ruin what they had, and he desperately searched for ways out of it which he ultimately assumed was Lisanna, the girl he supposively liked. The more he thought about it, the more it had stricken him odd to like someone just because of a stupid fear, and as realization sunk in, he realized that he was indeed in love with his best friend.

At that moment, Gray had chosen to stumble in through the doorway of the apartment with groceries to prepare vegetable soup to help Lucy feel better even thought her sickness was already going away and Natsu was now victim to the illness. Natsu was happy for the kiss, but unhappy for the fever that came after. Why was he so confused by his own feelings when he was positive he knew what he wanted, he knew right then, that if not Lucy then no one could match him just as well? However, even if he did promise that, if someone ever asked him out, how could he possibly say no when they were so close to each other. He was worried alright, but it wasn't about his realization, but the feelings for Lisanna that had vanished like thin air. What if Lisanna liked him, and asked him out. How was he supposed to act if such a problem came up? Deep inside he pleaded with the heavens that such a fate didn't come so that he could be with his Lucy, the one that he did love, but why did it take him this whole time to discover his own feelings. It was an obvious answer, and that was the fact that he, the great Dragon Slayer was scared, but what he would do if Lisanna asked him out, and that is if she does, would he measly turn her away or go along with it despite his own feelings.

All he knew was that Wedsday was Lucy's birthday, and he decided that he would ask her out then while she thought about Sting proposal. They would go to the dance together as a couple where everyone would shout out 'finally', and 'everyone knew this was coming.' Natsu had made up his decision and that was to propose to Lucy, not this Wedsday but at least a day in the future. She's a girl that he wasn't ready to let go, nor would he ever be able to let her go. He loved her way to much for that, and he would for more days to come.

Natsu leaned down next to Lucy as she left, only one minor word escaping her lips as moved in her sleep to a more comfortable position compared to before.

"Natsu…"

Me-I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I know Natsu has already realized his feelings, but they've been together for seven years or so, am I right, so it's not that unremarkable that he's fall for her so soon. Too bad that this story isn't ending at dance time, enjoy their journey to a life of love, happiness, and hopefully a child if given the chance. Please review, and enjoy the rest of the story forward as I write to my heart's content.


	5. Hindrance

Me- I know it's been a while, and on other side notes, I plan to make this story into a novel by editing it out and such, and the scene from last chapter was something from lovely complex, except the roles are reversed. Lucy is the otani, and Natsu is Risa. Anyway, as you all know, hurricane Sandy has hit land, and over here, we aren't getting hit as bad, but the winds are heavy and it has knocked a radio sign completely off which is just wow. This hurricane is suppose to be historical, but to those of you whom are reading my story and are getting hit by the storm, please be safe, and I'm sorry to those who can't read this till the storm is gone for posting it tonight. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope you guys keep reading because it makes me happy to know so many people enjoy this story. Enjoy!

**Invisible**

Chapter 5: Hindrance

Lucy's eyes fluttered open to take a look at her surroundings, her head was hurting something fierce, but her fever had depleted and disappeared which was a good thing since the dance was so close. It was Saturday, and Friday had already ended which Lucy was actually happy about. She had never felt like she did now, with such a big hindrance off her shoulders allowing her to breath. The blond looked around her apartment some more as the door burst open with Erza, Gray, Happy, and a feverish Natsu wandering in without warning.

"Lucy, you're ok now!" Erza spoke with a smile as Lucy merely nodded, stealing a glance at Natsu who was seen lying down on a nearby sofa. He looked completely drained and worn out and it made no sense, considering Natsu was invulnerable. She got out of bed slowly as she walked over to Natsu without a single look at the other three in the room as she put her forehead to his after moving some of the salmon hair away. Natsu blushed crimson by the action as the heat in his body increased.

"Natsu, he has a fever, but how?" Lucy questioned the trio as they all whistled as if they knew nothing of the matter despite being told by Natsu himself that she had kissed him; whether by accident or not.

"Aye, Natsu is really sick because he got a sweet kiss from…" Happy was immediately shushed by Gray and Erza as Lucy looked up at Happy with a shocked expression.

"Natsu…Kiss…him." Lucy looked down at him as she smashed her palm onto his forehead which knocked the dragon Slayer out completely.

"Lucy it's not who you think." Erza said as Lucy looked up to her with tears in her eyes which caused Erza's expression to soften and hug the blond celestial wizard where she stood. Lucy couldn't help it, she had promised to help Natsu with Lisanna but her feelings kept getting in the way.

"What's wrong with me!?" Lucy shouted as her tears fell harder.

"Lucy…" Erza spoke softly.

"I told Natsu I'd help his with Lisanna, but I always end up hurting myself in the process. I know that I promised but it hurts too much and I don't think I can do it. He doesn't need my help anyway if he had gotten a kiss from her so why does he bother asking me, tell me, huh, tell me why; why does he keep breaking my heart even without trying!?" Lucy yelled out as she clutched Erza's T-shirt in her bare hands as she started to calm down, only sniffing now and then.

"Lucy, he didn't kiss Lisanna, he kissed you." Erza spoke as Lucy was shocked beyond believe but then for some reason the anger consumed her love and she hit Natsu in the face again.

"This pervert kissed me while I was a sleep," Lucy spoke when reality donned on her. "No wonder why he has a high fever."

"Let me reword that, you actually, kissed him." Erza spoke again as Lucy felt like someone had just stabbed her three times in the chest. How could she of kissed him if she was out cold, she didn't remember anything, it was all a blur.

"I kissed him, but I don't remember at all." Lucy spoke as she tried her best to concentrate on what had happened the night previous. The trio exchanged looks as they watched the blond in her state of madness; Lucy was completely out of it, she couldn't of kissed Natsu if she didn't remember at all, she made it a necessity to prove that the factor was impossible and that it didn't happen.

"Lucy…" Lucy spun around to look at Natsu for a mere second, as she felt like her tears were about to spill over again by just looking at his face. She refused to believe that she had kissed him, at least the refusal to believe that she didn't kiss him on accident. She had always wanted to feel his lips against hers, to feel the warmth of the one person you loved, but despite that; what about Lisanna?

"Natsu, I don't want to talk about it ok, it didn't happen as far as I know so it can just be dropped, besides we need to go to the guild to see Lisanna," Lucy spoke as her heart broke just by the sound of name escaping her lips. "She's the one you love right?"

"Lucy…" Natsu spoke up again as he got closer to her upon which she pushed him a way to the shock of everyone in the room, even herself.

"I'm sorry, but I need time to sort things out." Lucy said as she ran out of her apartment, leaving Natsu to his own thoughts.

It was over, that's all he knew. He had hurt Lucy so much without realizing it, and the worse of it was that it had taken him so long to realize his own feelings. Now if he had even tried to confess, she would deny him, her fear already consuming her, and that fear was the fear of being hurt by him again. The fear that had manifested itself from him constantly being near Lisanna, breaking her heart so many times, or even from the times he had played with her heart by saying words he didn't mean.

"_Don't think anything special of it, I was just thinking about how it would be to kiss Lisanna, and emotions came over me, and I ended up near you like that." _

The words circled his head as he thought of the words he had said to Lucy that day, and he hadn't even considered her feelings. He had to stop himself; he couldn't fall for his best friend when all that he had caused her was suffering, confusion, and heartbreak. By this time he had already figured that Lucy wasn't helping him with Lisanna, but that in itself was understandable. How could she when she was feigning ignorance of her own feelings, pretending like they didn't exist when they did and they slowly were tearing her up inside. Natsu had already made up his mind, and he was going to stop his own feelings for the sake of hers, the more he loved her the more he hurt her, but the more he didn't love her the more his heart broke. He couldn't stop the feelings he had for her, but he couldn't chase after her when it gave her pain.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed as he slammed his fist on the table. He was so confused, what was the right, and what was the wrong thing to do.

"Natsu, stop, you don't need to torture yourself," Erza spoke. "You've both dealt with too much already."

"I hurt her so much for the past few months, she had been watching from a far, and I noticed but I didn't say anything about it, I'm such an idiot!" Natsu spat as Gray punched him in the face.

"Shut up, do you understand how much she has cried over you Natsu, you've hurt her so many times, and yet yourself pitying yourself for not noticing, instead why don't you chase after her, and man up, tell her about your god damn feelings!" Gray barked at Natsu whom was on the ground rubbing his bruised face.

"Gray…" Erza spoke softly as she gave a small smile.

"Your right, I have to find Lucy." Natsu spoke up as he ran out the door to follow after the blond whom had already gotten pretty far. Natsu didn't even care that it had started raining; he would run till his legs gave out, he loved Lucy so much, and he wished he had realized that sooner. He was going to tell her, he needed to, that's all he ever wanted; he just wanted to love someone and be loved back, and he found it in Lucy. They've been together for years and he was bound to realize that those feelings he held for Lisanna were a substitute for what he held for Lucy. He was trying to replace those feelings so he wouldn't hurt their precious friendship, but he was, and has been a complete idiot. Natsu looked around as the fever came to its peak again, causing his body to heat up rapidly, but he continued his search despite how he felt. He needed to find _his _Lucy

Lucy had run so far, and yet she couldn't stop despite her own exhaustion. She turned around for a second as she saw the dragon slayer as he finally found her. The fear once again corrupted her as she began to move again but was stopped by Natsu who had gotten a hold of her wrist and pulled her into a warm embrace. Lucy squeaked at the sudden movement which suddenly turned to worry as Natsu's breath became raged.

"Natsu…why are you out here, your fever, you'll get worse." Lucy spoke as she returned the hug, the fear of losing him overpowering the one of his hurting her again.

"I don't care Lucy; I don't want to lose you." Natsu said as Lucy blushed slightly.

"Natsu…" Lucy spoke as Natsu shook his head and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. He had never thought anyone could be so beautiful, but he was wrong. Lucy's hair was dripping wet from the rain that continued to fall, and her tear stained face had disappeared, and in place of it was a small smile. The words he had said had made her happy. As he continued to stare into her eyes he couldn't help but bite his lip as he looked to her lips that looked delicate and soft to the touch. The desire to taste her overwhelmed him as he leaned down to kiss her.

Lucy was completely shocked by what Natsu had done, but she returned the kiss just as fiercely. Once Natsu had released her; Lucy pouted from the lack of contact, causing Natsu to smile.

"Lucy, I love you…" Natsu spoke as Lucy merely stared at the salmon colored haired boy in front of her with a rare smile that even her mother could not get from her. She truly was happy and no one could change that.

Me-This isn't the end and if you think it is, it isn't. Natsu finally confessed in the rain but more drama is coming up. Just because they kissed doesn't mean there a couple or anything. So just be ready for all the problems they run into.


	6. Hot mess

Me- hello, and yes it has been awhile hasn't it, but don't worry I will be doing what I originally planned but chapters are gonna be posted up randomly now, I need to finish this, but it'll be a few chapters yet till then so enjoy for now.

**Invisible **

Chapter 6: Hot mess

It didn't take long for a soaking wet Lucy and Natsu to arrive back at her apartment, but it was quite noticeable that Erza and Gray had left awhile ago while the two lovers spent their time kissing and confessing to each other in the pouring rain. Lucy had always dreamed of a scene like that, which appeared in most of the romantic comedies she has read. She loved it so much, the thought of it being sentimental and romantic made her heart skip a beat at the thought of that happening to her just a few seconds ago.

"Natsu…" Lucy spoke as she looked up at the Dragon Slayer with slight curiosity. She didn't understand why he loved her, and his feelings he had, had for Lisanna.

"What is it Luce?" Natsu said with a wide grin that made Lucy's heart melt at the sight. Damn Natsu for being cute was Lucy's immediate thought after his answer.

"What about Lisanna, you always talked about her and you seemed really into her, and I don't want to be a substitute for her, and I…" Lucy was interrupted as his lips met hers hungrily as he licked her lips for entrance which she refused at first before Natsu bit her lip, forcing her to gasp in pain, leaving an opening for his tongue to move in.

Lucy at first struggled but eventually relaxed in his grip, and kissed him back which he was happy for. Her hand began to clasp around his neck as his hand went up to cheek, caressing it as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Lucy, Lisanna was the substitute, and I prefer it that way. I rather have you then anybody else, I don't care if it hurts our friendship, and we'll come back stronger." Natsu spoke as Lucy laughed a bit which Natsu glared at.

"It's really weird when you say something like that, it doesn't sound like something Natsu the fire Dragon would say." Lucy said with a small smile.

"What would I say then?" Natsu questioned as he moved closer to Lucy, backing them closer to the bed.

"These are the flames of my anger or something like that." Lucy said as Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrists and pushed her on to the bed with an evil grin.

"You have no idea how I really am." Natsu said as he kissed Lucy again as she returned it with just as much passion as the last.

"Natsu…" Lucy said softly as he blushed crimson by the very thought of what they were doing right now. He even kind of liked it, and that was odd considering he wanted to take things slow with the blond since he truly loved her and forbade himself from hurting her again.

Natsu glanced at Lucy's form once more before getting off of her body and walking to the other side of the room with a red face. He couldn't believe how embarrassed he was and Lucy could only laugh at his strange behavior. If Lucy knew one thing, Natsu never got embarrassed, but for the times he did, he never showed an expression for it. It made her happy to think she triggered that feeling in him.

"Natsu, let's get out for a bit." Lucy said as she stretched her arms and got off her comfy bed. The reddened Dragon Slayer merely nodded as he followed the blond celestial mage out the door.

After what seemed like hours of non stop shopping, Lucy had finally stopped and sat on a bench with Natsu by her side in an instant. He was loyal but most importantly, he would never make his Lucy cry again. He never wanted to do that to her, no matter what, but the thought of Lisanna asking Natsu on a date came into his thoughts. The more he thought about it, the more paranoid he became, and if it did happen could he even say no to the white haired mage.

"It's beautiful out isn't it?" Lucy questioned her partner as he nodded his reply. He had been unusually quiet for some time and the blond was starting to worry over her companion.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

"I'm just thinking about a few things, don't mind me." Natsu said as he got up from his seat with a small smile planted on his face. If he didn't want to talk, then that was alright but she desperately wished for him to open up to her about his feelings even if he found them insignificant and unimportant to worry about.

"Natsu, I'm going to go home, it's getting a bit late, ok." Lucy said quietly as she began to walk away. Natsu immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he watched her form get further away. He had promised not to make Lucy upset but he did despite everything he had previously told himself. As soon as she was out of sight, he began to follow her, he knew what he was going to do and if it made her happy then he'd do just about anything.

When Lucy had arrived at her apartment, without a word she dissolved on to her bed with covered pulled over her, not worrying about still being in her clothes, or the fact that she didn't take her shoes off. She rather just stay in bed for the time being, just to get the negative thoughts that penetrated her subconscious mind out.

As the night went on, Lucy just stared at her wall, she couldn't seem to fall asleep and the fact that her day started out good was one of the things that kept her going, and it was all ruined in one instant. She didn't blame Natsu for keeping those things to himself, but she wished that he would at least tell her what he was thinking.

As the time went on, she had fallen asleep, and in the middle of the night, Natsu had snuck into her apartment using the window like he usually did and getting under the covers with his mate. She didn't understand some crucial facts about him, and when she woke up the next morning he would enlighten her and eventually tell her what he was thinking about which hopefully didn't make her upset.

The night went on as Lucy moved in toward the heat that she felt, but as soon as mourning came, she had just as easily kicked the form out of her bed.

"Natsu, stop sneaking into my bed." Lucy whined as Natsu looked up at the blond who looked a bit tired which he solely blamed on himself.

"Listen Luce, about yesterday, I…" He was soon interrupted by Lucy as she got out of bed.

"Let's go to the guild." Lucy said as she gave a sweet smile even though she had wanted to know what was bothering him, she decided to let it go and let him tell her on his own time.

"Lucy…" Natsu spoke as he gave a big toothy grin to the fact that she was being herself again.

As they left her apartment, he followed behind her with a big grin on his face. He was too happy for words, but when they had reached the guild, someone was waiting for him by the guild doors. 'What could she want so early in the morning', Natsu had wondered as they approached the figure.

Me-sorry it took so long and to think I even contemplated a possible sex scene but I rather not, at least not this chapter. It has been a while, but I've been keeping pretty busy lately so hopefully you guys don't mind waiting, please be patient with me. Also I would like to say that the drama starts next chapter and so on and the fact of the matter is that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and even though I didn't write the date it's ok, because shopping would be pretty boring, at least for me anyway. Only time I go shopping is if I want a cute outfit or something but it's all good.


	7. Misunderstandings

Me- hello people and welcome, and yes my computer is finally up and running. It took my dad long enough to fix the computer. I love my dad anyway. Enjoy!

**Invisible **

Chapter 7: misunderstandings

As Lucy and Natsu approached the figure, they noticed almost immediately that it was the white haired take over mage, Lisanna. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, she had never expected the figure to be Lisanna, and on top of that she was dressed in a long red gown that hugged her curves just right which Lucy couldn't help but be a little envious about despite having her own curves.

As the two got closer to the girl, she turned toward them with a big smile, and walked toward them, grabbing Natsu's hand; ignoring Lucy along the way. Lucy watched as Lisanna placed a palm on Natsu's face and with little effort, pressed her lips firmly onto his.

Natsu's eyes widened considerably, but as Lisanna released him, he immediately noticed that Lucy had left the scene and he also knew that she would most likely ignore him for the rest of the day considering that he could have stopped the young mage if he had known what she was going to do, but he did. He knew she was going to kiss him, and he had hoped instead of running off, Lucy would have pulled Lisanna off of him.

"Damn…" Lisanna cursed silently as she noticed the blonde's absence.

"Lisanna, why'd you kiss me?" Natsu questioned the takeover mage with great curiosity.

"I just wanted Lucy to get jealous so that she could push me off, and declare her love for you, but my plan backfired." Lisanna said as she sat on the ground with her knees pressed to her chest.

"Wait, what, but Lucy and I are already together." Natsu said as Lisanna looked up with a shocked expression,

"I just kissed you; Lucy is going to be furious at me." Lisanna cried out while Natsu looked at her with a sad smile.

"I wouldn't worry much; our relationship has probably ended even if it's only been a day." Natsu spoke which made Lisanna cry harder.

"It's my entire fault and why didn't you tell me." Lisanna spoke while shaking Natsu back and forth.

"My lips were a bit tied at that moment, and I was kind of hoping Lucy would of done the same and pulled you off." Natsu spoke.

Lisanna glared at him as she began to shake his body back and forth even more harshly. "You knew I was gonna kiss you and you didn't stop me, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you; hell, I don't think you should be around kids, you have baby shaking syndrome or something." Natsu declared which got Lisanna angrier than humanly possible.

"Natsu… your…dead." Lisanna whispered sharply as she attacked the salmon headed dragon slayer.

Lucy was already in the guild feigning ignorance, she managed to hold in the tears and the pain for so long, but the pain of the kiss was horrible. At this rate she wouldn't be able to give her heart to anyone. Mirajane took notice of the blonde's distress, and walked over with a sincere expression.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Lucy looked up for a moment to see the barmaid full of worry and concern.

"I'm fine Mira, I think I'm gonna go back home, I don't feel too well." Lucy lied through gritted teeth as she got up out of her seat to walk through the guild doors, passing a pained Natsu and Lisanna.

Mirajane noticed this and walked up to her sister, somehow knowing she would know why Lucy was so upset. The white haired girl looked up at her sister with glossy blue orbs as she hugged her with all her might, finally letting the tears cascade down her face.

"I didn't mean to hurt Lucy, I wanted to get her and Natsu together, but I had no idea they were, and I…I…" Lisanna could barely utter the last words before Natsu interrupted with no emotion in his voice.

"Kissed me." Mirajane looked at her sister with surprise as Natsu walked out the guild doors, slamming them in the process.

He knew he had to make everything right, and he only had three days before the dance now, tomorrow, Lucy's birthday, and then Friday night which was her usual shopping spree day. Natsu needed to apologize before Lucy made any rash decisions, especially if Sting was a part of them. Sting's name alone made his blood boil with envious thoughts poking at his mind. Now all that was left was to wait until Lucy cooled down, then he would go to her apartment and apologize for everything. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late.

Me- I know it's a short chapter but there's more to come, so stay tuned.


	8. Lucy's birthday part 1

Me- sorry it's been so long guys, but I've been really busy lately, this story will be finished so don't worry. I've been trying to write but it's been hard with everything going on since it's my senior year and all. So I will do my best to update as often as I'm suppose too. I'm so sorry, especially since it's so short, but don't worry, Lucy's birthday chapters will be full of Nalu but it doesn't mean Lucy's forgiven him yet. This is the next installment, enjoy!

**Invisible**

Chapter 8: Lucy's birthday part 1

Lucy was shaking as she sat on her bed with tears falling from her eyes. She had completely trusted the flame user, and yet Lisanna was always first to her. She should have known; why had she been so blind. Her C.D player was playing as a song from 'Les Miserables' had come on, the one called "I dreamed a dream". Lucy looked at the box that was distributing music and listened to the lyrics, singing along with the song. When the song ended, Lucy's exhaustion had finally gotten to her as she fell asleep. Tomorrow was her birthday, and she hoped it would be better.

Natsu that night had quietly opened Lucy's window before sneaking into her bed; he really did have a problem, even when she was mad and upset at him, he couldn't stay away from her especially when she had been crying. He couldn't stand it when she was crying, and he was going to make them stop by waking up early and attempting a wonderful breakfast to start off her birthday. He just hoped for the best as he laid his palm on her soft blond hair, entangling his fingers in it, surprised that Lucy hadn't woken up from the sudden feeling.

"Tomorrow will be great Luce, just wait and see." Natsu smiled as he too fell asleep right next to her already unconscious form.

The next morning, the sun was at its peak as it ascended through Lucy's open curtain. She yawned slightly as she felt her pillow which didn't feel normal; when she opened her eyes, she saw Natsu in front of her which angered her. He was sound asleep with his hands around her waist in a protective manor.

"NATSU!" She screamed as she grabbed him by his vest and tossed him off the bed. He hit the wall, looking slightly disoriented when he awoke from the impact, but when he saw how unhappy Lucy was to see him, his heart broke.

"Luce?" He questioned with a shaky voice.

"Don't call me that, you kissed Lisanna after you said that you loved me, don't lie to me." She snapped as she got up to get a shower and at least try to enjoy her birthday. She was going to be 19 today after all.

"Luce…I know what I can do." Natsu said as he started to grab some things out of Lucy's fringe to prepare his own little concoction.

After her shower, she came out looking refreshed and more relaxed then she was prior to the hot shower. Lucy went into her kitchen to prepare herself a hardy breakfast to start her day, but Natsu had already gotten a head start with making breakfast which scared her once she saw the final product.

"Natsu, I told you to stop, nothing you do is going to change my mind about you." Lucy said as he shoved his concoction into her mouth which made her sick to her stomach once they reached her taste buds. Lucy then began to spit the concoction into the sink, wiping her mouth to get the excess off of her lips.

"Happy birthday, Luce." Natsu smiled which made Lucy's heart ache. She'd feel bad if she yelled at him; after all he was trying to make up for what happened. She still refused o get back with him but she would be nice and be his friend.

"Thank you, my best friend Natsu." Lucy said as she emphasized the word friend. Natsu stared blankly at her as he shoved a red dress into her arms and shoved her into the bathroom to get dressed. He had a lot of plans for today and he secretly wished everything went well today, it couldn't be worse especially since his cooking had ruined the first step.

"Natsu, I honestly don't understand why you wanted me to wear this." Lucy spoke as Natsu stared at Lucy. She looked just like the time he had first met her and saved her from the fake salamander.

"You look beautiful Luce." Natsu said as the blonde couldn't help the blush that had spread across her face.

"Thank you, but what is this for?" She questioned the dragon slayer.

"I'm taking you out today for your birthday; first we hit up the book store, then the next thing is we do what you want to do, then we hit up the guild and finally end it with dinner and a walk to your apartment." Natsu said as Lucy smiled softly. She couldn't believe that he had planned a date for her. A date where they got to do everything she loved to do, but she refused to let it be a date. He wouldn't make her think anything more.

"Ok, may we start my birthday celebration then?" Lucy said with a big smile as Natsu jumped with joy as he took her hand and ran out of her apartment to make it to the book store. However, she wasn't about to forgive him just yet.

Me- I'm sorry for this chapter being short, but I will try my best to make it up to you.


	9. Lucy's birthday part 2

Me- excuse me, I'm sorry that it's taking me a while to update stories and such, but don't worry this story will be finished.

**Invisible**

Chapter 9: Lucy's birthday part 2

Lucy's eyes opened up as she read each book that had been to her liking while Natsu just sat across from her with a bored look on his face. He didn't like Libraries, but for some reason; Lucy made it better. He looked up at her face as her eyes sparkled in excitement from each word that she read. He noticed this then tried to look at the cover which was blue and had distinct drawings on it. The book cover read 'Shiver' by 'Maggie Steifvater' that peeked the fire user's interest as he attempted to get closer to the celestial mage. When he had the chance he peaked over her shoulder and unfortunately it was at the part where the main character was hiding a boy in her bedroom. This made Natsu blush crimson as his powers went out of control and burned the book up which made Lucy glare at him.

"Natsu, I was getting to a good part in the book." Lucy snapped at him as Natsu shrugged while apologizing for his accidental mistake.

"I'm sorry Luce, how about we go to your shopping trip next?" Natsu suggested as Lucy thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement. They hurried out of there before the librarian noticed one of the books was demolished.

As they walked through the streets they took notice to all of the stores that had recently opened, and that's when Lucy noticed a beautiful red dress that looking fitting at the top and flared out at the waist. She smiled happily as she ran into the store to try on the beautiful dress in the window. Natsu followed behind her to make sure the same thing like last time didn't happen again.

"Well?" Lucy questioned as she stepped out of the dressing room. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes once he saw how beautiful Lucy really was. He couldn't even find the words to say as he looked away from her in embarrassment which confused the curious blonde.

"Miss, you look ravishing." A young man told Lucy which made her giggle, but this was un-amusing for a certain dragon slayer whom hated when anybody flirted with his mate. Lucy may of broken it off but Natsu would never stop until she was his, and he'd be damned if someone took her away from him.

"Hey, don't talk to Lucy like that." Natsu spoke with a deep growl as Lucy glared at his unnecessary behavior.

"My apologies, but how could I let such a beauty walk out of our shop without such a beautiful outfit." He practically purred as Lucy blushed crimson, but Natsu however wasn't amused as he pushed Lucy back into the dressing room with his hands ablaze.

"Natsu, what are you…" Lucy screamed as the red dress disintegrated leaving her only in a bra and panties. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes as they began to water; Natsu normally didn't do this kind of thing, and she wasn't about to let him do it again. She quickly got dressed as she shoved past Natsu while paying for the dress that was no more.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned while Lucy stomped off towards the guild. She was furious; he not only burned a book that she was thoroughly enjoying, but also a dress which she absolutely loved.

"Natsu let's just forget about the dinner; we'll go to the guild and you can go hang out with Lisanna." Lucy spoke with venom in her voice as she wandered toward the guild which was now only a few blocks away.

"Why do you keep bringing up Lisanna?" Natsu questioned as his blood boiled.

"You kissed her, Natsu!" Lucy screamed as she ran to the guild doors with tears in her eyes, but once she opened them up; there was a loud 'boom'. Lucy looked around to see that the guild had thrown her a surprise party, and she couldn't help but smile.

Natsu watched her as she entered the guild, and like she said; he went over to Lisanna whom was confused by his sudden appearance. The white haired maiden looked down at the dragon slayer whom was watching Lucy whom was obviously very upset, but it didn't stop him from watching her.

"Natsu, what did you do?" Lisanna questioned.

"I ruined the whole day, and she keeps bringing up the damned kiss." He snapped as Lisanna looked toward Lucy whom was dancing with Wendy.

"She won't forgive you, but she will forget about it." Lisanna explained as Natsu could only look up at the girl.

"I just wish she'd forget now rather than later." Natsu spoke as he hid his face with his bangs.

Lucy was having the time of her life but without the fire breather and that upset him more than anything. Her blonde hair danced around her as she spun around in her usual outfit; with a skirt, tube top, and her hair was let down for once.

"Lucy!" A voice called as her body did a 360 to see the blonde that was calling her.

"Sting-kun, what are you doing here?" Lucy questioned as he just gave a smile before taking her hand which immediately got Natsu's attention. The fire breather was ready to step in but Lisanna stopped him by placing her right arm in front of his form.

"Don't; that's what got you in trouble today." Lisanna spoke while keeping her eyes alert.

"I know, but I don't like that guy." Natsu told her as he glared at his hand on his Lucy's.

"Just wait." Lisanna told him as she walked toward the two, but only enough to hear their conversation.

"I know I told you I'd wait till tomorrow, but I can't." Sting told her as the celestial mage blushed crimson.

"Sting, you know what, I will go to the dance with you." Lucy answered as Sting hugged her to the point where she had difficulty breathing. Lisanna just held her hands up to her mouth while Natsu's eyes widened at what he just heard with his dragon like hearing. 'You really aren't going to come back; are you Lucy.' Natsu thought as he felt tears in his vision. He never once cried unless for his nakama, but this was a different matter entirely. Natsu Dragneel lost, but was Lucy really not going to come back to him.

"Luce."

Me-I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry we are just getting to the good part. Stay tuned.


	10. The dance

Me- god I really have to stop being lazy and update my stories more. Anyway I'm glad to let you guys know that this story has three or so chapters left. Might as well finish it then right? Anyways thanks for being patient and thank you everyone who reviewed. Again I apologize for the long wait. Enjoy!

**Invisible**

Chapter 10: The dance

Music was blaring from the stereos as Lucy walked toward her guild in anticipation for the annual dance. She was dressed in an elegant red dress that dropped to her ankles with a slit going up to her thigh. She matched the ensemble with a pair of black pumps with her hair curled at the ends and laying flat against her back. She couldn't help but smile as her date held her arm gently linking hers with his.

"This is going to be fun." Lucy told herself, but she couldn't help but feel the way she did. Natsu had tried his best to make it up to her but she just let her pride get the best of her and even went out of line and said yes to Stings prior proposal. On the other hand it was his fault for not stopping the kiss between him and Lisanna.

"Let's go inside Lucy." Sting spoke as he led her inside. Lucy instantly smiled as she saw the beautiful decorations that went around the guild. She instantly looked around hoping to see her friends, and when she did, she immediately ran to them.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed as she gave the unsuspecting blonde a death grip of a hug.

"Erza…can't…breathe." Lucy mused as Erza let go of the blonde.

"You look great Lucy." Gray commented as a certain bluenette raged with jealousy in the background.

"Thank you, Gray." Lucy spoke as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She half expected it to be Natsu but she was slightly disappointed when it was her date Sting. She didn't understand why she felt this way. Sting took her hand as they began to dance together, but it wasn't the same was she felt when she was with Natsu. She didn't understand why she always felt this way, no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't get over the blundering idiot.

Sting was so happy knowing that he was with her, and yet she didn't disserve any of this. She didn't disserve his embrace, his kind smile, and him in general. She was such a horrible person, all she could think about was Natsu when there was another guy here that cared for her just as much. Right when the song ended, a hand touched my shoulder, and when I turned around, I inwardly smiled.

"You mind if I cut in for a bit?" questioned a certain salmon haired idiot. I wanted to dance with him but when I noticed Lisanna, I had immediately lost my previous thought. Lucy couldn't believe how stupid she was, of course all of things he had told her was a lie. He always wanted his nakama to smile and be happy, and maybe he thought that those three words would help her go back to being her usual self. In truth it was Lisanna all along.

"Yeah if you want to, I guess you can." Sting spoke, but even bystanders could tell he was unhappy with giving the blonde up. Lucy looked toward Sting for a moment, but then before Natsu could take her hand, she ran off.

"Luce, wait up!" Natsu yelled as he chased after the blonde. Lisanna, however stopped him, and shook her head.

"Natsu, you have to give her some space, let me talk to her, she may have taken us being together as a misunderstanding." Lisanna spoke as she followed after Lucy.

Lucy was sitting on the balcony as Lisanna came over to talk to her, but Lucy didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear the words she had been dreading. She didn't want to hear that he had chosen Lisanna over her.

"Lucy, please listen, and hear me out." Lisanna tried but Lucy again left the scene. Lisanna couldn't believe that this girl was being so stubborn, but she admired that about her.

Lucy wandered the guild for a while until Levy stopped her with a smile on her face. Levy playfully tugged at her silver dress in an attempt to show it off to her best friend.

"Isn't it pretty Lu-chan?" Levy questioned, but immediately frowned when she noticed her best friends wyes were filled with tears.

"Levy-Chan, why do I feel this way, I wish my heart could just become a void, I can't take crying anymore." Lucy cried as Levy hugged her best friend tight.

"Lu-Chan, do you want to sing karaoke with me?" Levy questioned as the blonde merely looked up at her in confusion, her tears already gone from her eyes.

"Karaoke?" Lucy questioned as Levy merely giggled and dragged her over to the booklet which was filled to the brim with songs that the two could sing together, and one song in particular drew he in and she chose to save that for the time she would sing alone.

Meanwhile Lisanna and Natsu were sulking as their friends tried to console them, understanding the misunderstanding that had occurred.

"I just wish she would hear me out, she's being so stubborn." Lisanna spoke as she pouted cutely.

"I wish she would forgive me already, I've tried so many times." Natsu yelled out.

"I don't think ruining her birthday counts flame brain." Gray spoke as Natsu glared at him.

"What was that ice freak?" Natsu spoke with flames going around his body.

"You want to fight dragon fetish?" Gray argued as Natsu stood up prepared to take him up on that but a voice silenced them, and they immediately sat back down.

"Karaoke time everyone, first up is Levy and Lucy with breathe by blacklisted me" Gajeel spoke with a grunt as he walked off the stage to let the girls walk on to the stage. The music began to play as they swayed to the music.

Lucy: didn't always wanna change my ways  
i thought my pain was always here to stay  
but you gave hope a name to save me

I didn't think that i could face my shame  
a stain that only you could wash away  
but you forgave me in a world that's fading

Both: how could i breathe where would i be  
i was so lost in my suffering but now you've made me see  
through these deadly tellings and lonely dwellings  
now that I'm free, ill live for eternity

Levy: the lamb you've given me for my hearts change  
a ransom for my sins and harmful ways  
cuz you gave hope a face to save me

I struggle as temptation calls my name  
but through my faith i know that i am safe  
still you forgave me in a world that's fading (Lucy: you forgave me in a world that's fading)

Both: how could i breathe where would i be  
i was so lost in my suffering but now you've made me see  
through these deadly tellings and lonely dwellings  
now that I'm free, ill live for eternity

How could we breathe where would we be  
we were so lost in our suffering but now you've made us see  
through these deadly tellings and lonely dwellings  
now that we're free, we'll live for eternity

Lucy: how could i breathe where would i be  
i was so lost in my suffering but now you've made me see

Both: through these deadly tellings and lonely dwellings  
now that I'm free, ill live for eternity

How could we breathe where would we be  
we were so lost in our suffering but now you've made us see  
through these deadly tellings and lonely dwellings  
now that we're free, we'll live for eternity

As the song came to an end, some were in tears while others were cheering for the two. Lucy gave a graceful smile as Levy held her hand. It was almost time for Lucy to sing alone, her song to Natsu, then she had decided she would leave fairy tail for good.

Me- sorry again for not updating in a while, but I'll make it up to you guys, I'm planning after invisible is over to create a fanfic with Lucy and Natsu in vampire knight, it's a recreation where Lucy would play as yuuki and Natsu as zero but with their same personalities and such I'm still figuring out who's playing Kaname's character. If anyone has any ideas let me know cause I was thinking maybe Gray. Anyway review and let me know what you think.


End file.
